


Mini Vacation

by GlitterStarAngel81



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterStarAngel81/pseuds/GlitterStarAngel81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Tommy and Brian’s Twitter convo (July 15, 2013):<br/>Brian London @brianlondon<br/>I think I'm going to take my beer in the shower with me. Can't just let it sit and get warm. @TommyJoeRatliff taught me well.<br/>&<br/>TommyJoe Ratliff @TommyJoeRatliff<br/>@brianlondon I'm tellin ya, cold beer in the shower is a mini vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Vacation

Tommy had just finished his shower but wasn't quite ready to get out just yet. Between band practice for the upcoming gig, plus his girlfriend and him being on the outs it had been a rough day. Although they had been fighting for several days now, he loved her so much, and didn't wanna think about breaking up - he knew they needed their space and time to think. His time was in the shower with his ice cold beer which sat in a cooler on the floor just outside the shower. He usually brought his cooler full of beer to the bathroom with him when he showered on those days that been extremely long and hard. He always felt that a cold beer in the shower was like a mini vacation, a means to get away, relax and just be. 

The cooler was packed with ice in order to keep the beer nice and cold while he leaned back against the wall in the shower, making sure the water still hit him just below the neck, he laid his head back against the wall and looked out through the crack between the wall and the shower curtain; he could easily see the cooler sitting, waiting for him to drink the beer that he knew was inside. After a few moments of thinking, he reaches out of the shower and opens the cooler, taking an ice-cold bottle out, of PBR - one of his favorite beers - before closing the lid to keep the rest cool, relaxing into the shower once more he lets the shower curtain fall back into place as he opens his beer, tossing the metal cap onto the shower floor not really caring where it would land, he knew he would pick it up when he was done anyway. 

With the neck of the bottle resting loosely between his first two fingers, and his last two holding underneath he places his thumb on the outer side for balance, he tips the bottle to his plump, moist lips, taking a small drink. Putting his thumb over the opening making sure to avoid any water getting in, he wraps his other fingers around the neck completely leaning his head against the shower wall again as he swallows the drink. He brings one leg up, bending at the knee and propping it behind him on the shower wall, the other is holding his balance on the floor. He rests the bottle, still with his thumb over the opening so not to water it down, on the front of his upper thigh. Thinking about how he was going to concentrate on the next show with the woman he loved being so upset with him, and on the verge of a break up. Really, there was no reason for her to be mad. So he had kissed Adam, It isn't like they hadn't kissed before, although, when they did, it was for a performance on stage for the fans, and that was several years ago and it wasn’t completely his fault he had dreams of wanting to do more with him. Adam needed to stop being so damn hot! But, that was impossible. 

Dammit, he just really missed their interactions and felt like he and Adam were becoming distant, and he hated that. Not that he'd admit it to anyone else but he secretly really liked Adam - as more than just friends, but not in a brotherly love way either. Of course, he couldn't tell anyone that. What if it didn't work out if by chance they did manage to go out. Adam would surly kick him out of the band, and he didn’t want that. For him and Adam to go out, he'd have to tell everyone he wasn't..... Straight. Ok, he has no problems with anyone being gay or bi or anything. Hell, most of his friends were. But, this is a secret he has kept to himself for so long. With a sigh, he slowly lifts the bottle back up to his lips, removing his thumb, and drinking half the bottle, the nice cold liquid flowing into his partially parted lips, onto his tongue and down his throat as he swallows several times. A drop of the beer escapes his mouth as it drips down his prickly chin, to his chest, mixing with the light brown hairs and the water from the shower, making its way to the shower floor..

He places his thumb back over the opening and places it back on his thigh. With his light blond hair wet and pushed back on his head, he slowly leans forward letting the warm water run over his head before he leans back again, water dripping from his forehead to his closed eyes, stopping at his long, wet lashes before continuing down his perfect little nose and lips. He brings his empty hand up and pushes the hair out of his face. Setting the bottle on the sink right outside the shower, he walks forward under the spray of water, letting it rush down his nakedness. Wanting to wash up once more, he grabs the bar of soap and his wash cloth off the shower rack beside him, lathering up the wash cloth. Replacing the soap back in its spot, he takes the now soapy cloth and rubs it slowly over each shoulder, leaning his head back as he brings the cloth over the front of his neck and around to the back. As he continues washing himself, the white soap bubbles run down his chest, over his smooth, pale white stomach and mixing with his "Happy trail" to his "baby's arm holding an apple" before dripping down his legs which are just as pale as the rest of him - white as snow - only covered in a light brown layer of hair. 

Still pondering how to work things out with his girlfriend, and how to tell Adam why he kissed him, he places the wash cloth on the rack with the soap. Letting the water run over him to rinse off the last of the soap, Tommy hangs his head down, his right hand extended to the front wall under the shower head to hold him up, he watches as the soap disappears down the drain. Rubbing his free hand over his chest and down his stomach to wipe away any soap residue left over, the memory of Adam and their kiss takes over, before he realizes it, he is biting his lower lip, his eyes slide closed and his hand trails slowly down his stomach to his to manhood, which has become erect from the thoughts flooding his head. The only thoughts he had going though is mind was all the same; Adam and his lips. He remembered how amazing the kiss had felt, and how badly he wanted more to happen. 

'Adam's soft lips pressed against his own, as he slowly parted his lips, letting his tongue ease out and separate Adam's - deepening the kiss - His tongue slipped easily into Adam's warm wanting mouth, letting their tongues fight for dominance. Adam's hands had wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to him, through his clothing, Tommy could feel Adam getting turned on.' 

As all these thoughts where invading his brain, he couldn't help but to reach down and wrap his hand lightly around his throbbing member. Slowly he started moving his hand up and down his shaft, the water from the shower running down over him making it easier for him to do so with out the aid of anything like he normally would use. As he continues his movements, more memories start running through his head of that night. 

'Adam moved his hand from his waist, down to grab his ass, lifting him off the floor. Tommy wrapped his legs around Adams waist as he was carried off to Adam's bedroom. They made it to his bed falling forward onto it with Tommy under him. Taking Tommy's arms and placing them above his head Adam pinned them there with just one of his hands, before Adam deepened the kiss, with his free hand, he rubbed down Tommy's chest, lowering it to the bottom of his shirt. Sneaking his hand under the edge as he locates Tommy's tiny nipple, flicking at it gently with his pointer.' 

As his memories replayed in vivid detail, his legs began to get rubbery, deciding to lean back against the shower wall before sliding down it and sitting on the floor so that the water was now full on him, running over his entire heated body.

'Adam continued to kiss him, while gently pinching his nipple. Tommy arches his back slightly and bites at Adam's bottom lip. He continues kissing him and starts thrusting his hips against Tommy's love muscle. Tommy could feel himself getting hard and he couldn't help but to return the thrusts. Adam pulls out of the kiss, and removes his hand from under Tommy's shirt, taking it up over his head, releasing him of the restriction, easily tossing it to the floor as he reaches down, undoing Tommy's pants, slowly he reaches his hand into the opening rubbing Tommy's hardness through his briefs. Tommy's breathing increases from the touch. Not long after, Adam removes his hand and slides off his black silk shorts, tossing them to them to the floor, doing the same with Tommy's pants and removing his shoes as well.' 

Leaning up Tommy turned off the water since it was slowly starting to turn cold, shakily he stood up and got out of the shower, grabbing the cooler, and made it to his bedroom, setting the cooler down by the bed he laid down, his head on his pillow before continuing what he had started in the shower. 

‘Adam bent down, trailing kisses down Tommy's neck and shoulder, making his way to his chest and finding his nipple. Adam extends his tongue, flicking it a few times before taking his hardening nub between his lips and sucking on it a bit before placing it between his teeth, nibbling a bit, making it harder with his teeth. Tommy inhales deeply, pulling both lips in and biting down hard on them, it doesn't help to stop the soft moan that escapes. Trailing his hand back down to Tommy's area, happy at feeling how turned on Tommy was.' 

Almost dry from his shower, he could feel some pre-cum leaking out, rubbing it over his head quickly before he continues rubbing his member a bit faster, curling his toes at every thought of him and Adam together. 

'Adam sharp blue eyes look directly into Tommy's honey brown ones, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks the lust clear in his voice, making him sound deep and breathless. Before Tommy could answer, Adam had both his and Tommy's briefs ripped off and tossed to the floor, discarded with the rest of their clothing. Adam began thrusting, his hardness, rubbing it roughly against Tommy's hardened member. Both of them breathing faster then normal. Tommy could feel his heart beating faster, he knew what he was after, what he needed, why wouldn't he just fuck him already? Stop the teasing.' 

Before he could get any more thoughts out, he could feel warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. He rubbed himself faster, throwing his head back against his pillow and arching his back, his breath hitching, he knew he had beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and his body was shimmery from the sweat that had formed on his body. Until recently, his hair was almost dry, now is stuck up in all directions, wet from the sweat, some matted to the side of his face. He could feel himself on the brink and about to topple over the edge. With his eyes clenched tightly shut, he came hard, aiming for his stomach. Some landed up on his chest as he continued rubbing he realized he was biting his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood. Slowing down a bit as the last bit of him leaked out onto his stomach. He relaxed onto the bed and removed his hand, placing it on the clean part of his chest. Opening his eyes with a small smile he licked at the drops of blood from his lip, before grabbing some tissue off the side table and cleaning himself off, tossing it into the trash beside his bed as he leans over opening the cooler he had placed there after getting out of the shower. Grabbing another beer out and opening it, he scoots up to where his head could easily rest on the headboard, 

"Thanks for the mini vacation Adam, I really needed it." 

Tipping the bottle to his lips, he takes a big drink, and lowers the bottle to the bed, the smile ceasing to leave his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story. :)


End file.
